


Christmas jive

by thegoddessofmischief



Series: Loki Request's [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Reader, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: This fic is a request from an anonymous on my Tumblr, following their lines of:If this isn't your kind of thing you don't have to write it 😌 Could I please request a Loki X reader, she's expecting Loki's Baby, they start decorating the house for Christmas and putting up their tree, baby keeps kicking her and Loki has to remind her to take things easier and rest more, she accidentally falls asleep on the sofa and Loki takes care of her. Thank you babe.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Request's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051304
Kudos: 51





	Christmas jive

"Here love, let me help", you huffed at Loki's words while glancing over your shoulder. As you did, you spotted the god setting down a box of tinsel on the living room table, before walking towards you. "I'm able to do things myself, you know", you turned around, continuing to hang candy canes on the tree before you. There wasn't much more room on the already ornamented tree, though you managed to find a place for the candies on some branches. As soon as the last cane left your grasp, however, you felt a notably accurate kick in your stomach. The suddenness of the hit made you wince, but the sensation quickly dulled and you couldn't but shake your head, all while placing a hand on the spot you felt it at.

Somehow you'd been so caught up in the moment, that you hadn't noted Loki had come to stand behind you, only noticing it when his arms encircled your waist. His hands gently draped over yours, the warmth emitting from his touch sent a tingle through your body. Thus he was careful of your rounded stomach, he only put a momentarily pressure on it to indicate you should take a step back and lean against his front.

"I do not doubt you can handle yourself, though it seems our little one is not so fond of me letting you work", you couldn't help a laugh escaping to his words, because it was true. During the whole day, you and Loki had prepared for Christmas by decorating the house. However, you and Loki's little darling had made a fuss over your sudden activity, manifesting it by regular kicks the entire time.

"Though it's a good excuse normally...", you sighed mid-sentence when feeling Loki starting to rock you slowly side to side. "I wish our little trickster could stop her jiving so we could finish the decorations". "I know you want nothing but perfection, but you must not forget to take it easy", he hummed, kissing your temple, then letting his head rest against yours. "As always, you're right", you breathed out, thinking back to all the times he told you to take it easy on yourself. You needed to admit, being pregnant wasn't always as wholesome as it seemed. Though the nauseous was jarring, the limitation in movement and actions took the most prominent tool on you.

"I will not argue against you", you heard the smirk on his voice. With a roll of your eyes, you turned in his hold. As soon as you faced him, you saw that you had indeed been correct when guessing a grin would meet you. Nevertheless, what you weren't prepared for was to see his shift. Although his smile didn't drop, it turned less teasing and more concerned, as his movement stilled and a slight furrow pulled his brows together. "You look tired". "Isn't the easiest thing to carry a baby", you shrugged, feeling how one of his hands left their place on your waist to cradle your face. With a feather-light touch, you felt his thumb graze under the outer part of your eyes. His gaze followed the movement, much probably regarding the dark circles beneath your eyes. "You should rest for a while love, let me make you a cup of tea", Loki finally said. "Hot chocolate?" Your question pulled a chuckle from the god, along a nod of his head. "Anything to make my girl's happy".

As he guided you to sit on the sofa, he headed into the conjoined kitchen. Although you couldn't see what he did, hence your back was turned towards him, you heard him starting the kettle for his tea while picking a small pot to start on your hot chocolate. It was something about the smells, milk and cocoa powder along Loki's Christmas spiced tea, that only heightened the spirits already showcased in the house. The sense of serenity, with Christmas tree lights peacefully glowing, along with the humming from the god in the kitchen, brought drowsiness over you.

It couldn't be much more than ten minutes before Loki was done with preparing the cups of each of your chosen beverages before he turned in your direction again. Instead of seeing the uppermost part of your body and head over the edge of the couch, he saw nothing. Even though he knew you hadn't left the room, thus then he would've heard your shuffling, he hurried to close the space separating the kitchen and the living room. The moment he got a glimpse over the back of the furniture, he stopped his hastened movement. The sight which met him made his heart swell. Your former seated position had turned into a curled one on your side, head resting on one of the pillows. A few strands of your hair had fallen across your face, though it was no problem detecting your laboured breath, indicating you had fallen asleep.

The momentary anxiety that something happened to you trickled away, making Loki feel a smile pull at his lips. As silently as he could, he placed the cups on the table before you, swiftly searching for the blanket he knew would be near. Finding the quilt hung over his reading armchair, he draped it over your body. Before the thought of even tucking you in crossed his mind, he saw how you snuggled into the soft material by instinct. Everything up to your nose was covered by the fabric and was the reason, he guessed, he only caught your words as no more than a mumble.

"Stay", like the day you had told him you were expecting his child, he felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach at your words. "Always", he mouthed more than actually whispered as he kissed your forehead. Picking up his cup of tea, he seated himself by the end of your foot, picking up the book he had begun on the night before. With glances between the words on the pages and your occasional shuffle, Loki could defiantly say this was the best Christmas yet.


End file.
